nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2/Differences
*The PlayStation 2 release uses letters in the alphabet for its car classes, whilst every other release uses numerals for its car classes. *The PlayStation 2 release features weathered renditions of all tracks. *Every police car in the PlayStation 2 release has antennas on the roof, whilst in every other release only the Ford Crown Victoria is equipped with such, although they are placed on the trunk. *Every police car in the PlayStation 2 release has six strobes on their light bars, whilst they have seven in other releases. The light bars from the PlayStation 2 release also appear to be based on the Code 3 MX series. *The PlayStation 2 release includes a boost feature that only the police can use (In You're the Cop mode only). *The PlayStation 2 release allows players to switch the gender of their driver. *The police vehicles in the PlayStation 2 release can be immobilised although this is impossible in other releases. *Police cut scenes in the PlayStation release are shown in black and white with only one cop arresting the player. In every other release, they are shown in colour with multiple cops and police dogs arresting the player. *Players whilst playing as cops will damage their tyres upon driving over a spike strip in the PlayStation 2 release. This feature is not present in every other release. *The police helicopter in the PlayStation 2 release resembles the Hughes MD 500, whilst it resembles the Bell 206B III Jet Ranger in every other release. *The barrels that are dropped from police helicopters may occasionally contain spike strips in the PlayStation 2 release. The helicopter may also fire missiles in the PlayStation 2 release *Whilst driving a police car, outside of You're the Cop mode in a non-PlayStation 2 release, the police will sometimes identify it as a stolen vehicle. *The Ferrari 360 Modena (Challenge Version) is used as a NFS Edition variant of the Ferrari 360 Spider in the PlayStation 2 release. *The Ford Crown Victoria, in the PlayStation 2 release, misses its push bumpers that are seen on its EA Seattle counterpart. *The Mercedes-Benz CLK GTR in the PlayStation 2 release appears in its racing variation and is fitted with the street variant's wheels. *The Desert Heat, Outback, Rocky Canyons tracks are exclusive to the PlayStation 2 release. *The sirens of the police cars in the PlayStation 2 release can be activated outside of You're the Cop mode. *Every car in the PlayStation 2 release can have its headlights turned on during a race. *Every police car in the PlayStation 2 release except for the Chevrolet Corvette Z06 can have flashing headlights activated. *In the PlayStation 2 release, police officers wearing blue uniforms will appear in coastal forest and tropical island tracks, and state troopers wearing brown uniforms will appear in Desert, Mediterranean, and Alpine tracks. *Players can see roadblocks on the minimap in the PlayStation 2 release. *Players can call for backup during a pursuit in all non-PlayStation 2 releases. *The menu soundtrack in the PlayStation 2 release can be played during races. The PC variant requires the player to replace the menu soundtrack in order to do so. However, this feature is not included in the GameCube and Xbox releases. *The police chatter from the non-PlayStation 2 releases were previously featured in the PlayStation release of Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit and its PC demo release. *The PlayStation 2 release reuses a siren sound from the PlayStation release of Need for Speed: High Stakes. In every other release, the USA police siren sound was previously used in the PC release of High Stakes. Category:Title Differences Category:Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2